


Forever

by laurapxlmer



Series: Forever and Ever [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, Wedding, fluff fluff fluff, harry and louis get married, there are minor mentions of panic attacks please be careful loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapxlmer/pseuds/laurapxlmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I had terrible writer's block but was in the mood to write, so my lovely friend Eileen told me to write a Larry wedding one-shot. First wedding I've written, go easy on me.
> 
> ~january 15, 2015: i edited this a bit because i'm going through all my things updating/editing them

In the small town of Holmes Chapel in Cheshire, there’s a tiny church that’s normally pretty boring. But today, there’s a wedding. The church hasn’t seen a wedding in years, everyone now preferring to get married in a bigger church or another larger building, or in another town all together.

 

The event planner that’s in charge of this small wedding isn’t used to small churches, isn’t used to doing a wedding outside of London. All of his clients are wealthy or have dreamed up big plans for a big wedding, some celebrities even come to him, and you know they do things big. But this wedding is important to the youngest event planner in London, because it’s his wedding.

 

And really, Louis knows he shouldn’t be nervous, because Harry loves him, they’re fucking soul mates for crying out loud, and nothing is going to go wrong with the wedding, because he and Perrie are a dream team, especially when it comes to weddings, so there’s really nothing to worry about. Louis’s not even worried about taking Harry’s virginity, because he knows what he’s doing, and it’s Harry, who trusts Louis totally and completely with everything, and he knows that they’re going to a wonderful resort in the US Virgin Islands, so everything is going to go wonderfully.

Perrie ironed both their suits, Harry’s close friend Lou is doing their hair and all of the girls’ makeup, Niall has the ring for Louis to give Harry and Gemma has the ring for Harry to give to Louis, Zayn checked on music for the ceremony and reception this morning, Liam has transportation organized and ready to go, Ginny and Em finished setting up the reception hall with Perrie’s instructions. Everyone is ready, everything is perfect, so Louis has absolutely no reason to be nervous.

 

But he is.

 

He supposes it’s just the standard pre-wedding-nerves that everyone has to get, a mandatory feeling before getting married, because all of his brides have had it. Does that make Louis the bride of the wedding? Is Harry freaking out too? Will Fiona and Eve drop too many flowers too early on and not have enough for the entire aisles? What if the wrong song accidentally plays from Louis’s iPod and a Chris Brown song comes on when Louis and Harry are supposed to be walking down the aisle?

 

\--

 

You see, Louis Tomlinson never pictured himself getting married. It’s not that he’s not a romantic (he’s a major romantic, it can get sickening occasionally) or never had boyfriends (he’s had plenty of those too). He just considered himself married to his work, and none of his boyfriend’s seemed to like that, and neither did his friends. His only real friends are Perrie, Niall, and Zayn; aka his assistant, his tattoo artist and Perrie’s husband, and his flat-mate. Event planning just takes a lot, and not many people get that. Zayn and Niall had been his best mates since they can all remember, so that seals them together and they’re never leaving, despite Louis constantly working; Perrie understands Louis’s work being consuming, especially because she has to deal with the same upset mums and panicky brides that Louis has to deal with daily.

 

Louis just wasn’t husband or serious-boyfriend material before Harry Styles. He and Harry met at a coffee shop – Louis hates clichés, so naturally his life is full of them. They hit it off immediately, and Louis just knew when he looked at Harry and talked to him that day, this is my soul mate, I found him, and I’m going to marry him if it’s the last thing I do. Louis even agreed to Harry’s no-living-together-or-sex-before-marriage thing, which no one really believed, because this is Louis we’re talking about. He’s not a whore, but he’s far from a nun. But Louis was in love, so he wouldn’t deny Harry’s 'I’m gay, and that goes against my religion, so I should follow as many rules as I can, okay?' even if he wanted to.

 

It took Harry eight months to propose; it took place once they got back to Louis and Niall’s flat from dinner, after a particularly horrific panic attack from Louis in the middle of the restaurant, worrying about Harry not loving him, worrying about his mum having to raise six girls without much help from Dan, worrying about the dress not matching the decorations for a sweet sixteen he’s planning, worrying about the playlist for the reception at Niall and Ginny’s wedding, worrying, worrying, worrying. “This night isn’t going how I planned,” Harry had said that night while curled around a cry-exhausted Louis in Louis’s bed, “but nothing goes how I plan, really. Wanna get married?”

 

\--

 

“Tommo!” an Irish voice yells from beside Louis. Louis blinks and turns; he didn’t even hear Niall come in.

 

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Louis says, confusion obvious in his tone. “How long have you been in here?”

 

“Long enough to watch you start on your panic attack,” Niall tells him. “Mate, there’s nothing to be worried about. Everything looks perfect, Harry looks great, your hair looks great – speaking of, where are your trousers at, Lou?”

 

“Oh, they’re draped over a tiny green chair in that corner.” Louis points to the corner of the Sunday school room that’s acting as a dressing room today, where his trousers are, along with his suspenders and suit jacket.

 

Niall chuckles and retrieves his best friend’s clothes. “C’mon, get dressed, Tommo. You’re getting’ married in twenty minutes.”

 

Louis’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t breathe. “Twenty?”

 

“Yes, twenty. You can do this. It’s Harry. He loves ya with everything he’s got, and you and Per did a great job. Everything is gunna be fine, Lou. Just get dressed.”

 

-

 

Neither Louis nor Harry wanted to be the “girl” to be walked down the aisle, because neither of them wanted to give up their manliness. The simplest solution that Louis and Perrie could find was to have two aisles, starting from opposite ends of the church and meeting in the middle at the altar.

 

Each of Louis’s youngest twin sisters had an aisle to sprinkle white rose petals on as they walked, Fiona having Louis’s aisle and Eve having Harry’s. Anne was to walk Harry, with his best “man” Gemma and her husband Ashton behind them, and Liam and his fiancée Em next. Louis was walked down by Jay, Niall with Ginny and Zayn with Perrie behind them.

 

Anne and Jay were both wearing light blue dresses; Gemma, Em, Perrie, and Ginny were all dressed in similar dresses, but with a light green added in in the skirt part; Fi and Eve had on mostly white dresses with green and blue flowers in their hair; Niall, Zayn, Ashton, and Liam all wore black suits without ties, and white roses in the lapels of their jackets. Harry and Louis both had on white suits with black lapels and white shirts, Harry with a black bow tie and Louis with a black tie; Harry had a light blue flower tucked into his lapel and Louis had a light green one. There were flowers and garland everywhere, but the room was nowhere near tacky or overdone. All of Harry’s family and friends sat on the left side of the main aisle in the middle of the room, Louis’s on the right.

 

Everyone looked wonderful, the church looked wonderful, everything was wonderful.

 

But the second Louis catches sight of his almost-husband, he sees nothing else. The nerves that he felt earlier seem to melt off as soon as he sees his Harry. This is it. I’m about to marry Harry. I’m marrying my soul mate.

 

At that thought, Louis tries to take off. It takes both of Jay’s hands to keep him where he’s supposed to be. “Not yet, Boo,” Jay whispers after the slight bit of laughter dies down. “Just be patient.”

 

Time seems to move slower and slower the closer Louis and Harry get to the altar. No, no, faster, give me my Hazza now.

 

And finally, finally, Jay is letting go of Louis and Anne is letting go of Harry and Louis has his Harry, his beautiful beautiful Harry, and they’re about to be married.

 

As Harry requested, they don’t do personalized vows; he didn’t want to share something so private with so many people, because the only way he could say his own vows would be to open up completely. Louis was okay with that decision, and he now realizes he’s grateful for it. He doesn’t even think he can say what the preacher is saying, he’s too happy, too on top of the world to bother with something like words. He just wants to look at his Harry forever and never look away.

 

But he has to say things, he has to repeat the vows that Harry’s childhood preacher reads out, and he says, “I do,” as best he can without exploding into tears; he completely loses it when Harry says those words. The dam that’s been holding back all of Louis’s tears breaks as soon as Harry says, “I do.”

 

Louis doesn’t even wait for the preacher to say anything before he jumps up into his husband’s arms and kisses him. His husband. There’s laughter and cheering, but Louis can’t feel anything other than Harry pulling away, can’t hear anything but Harry’s whispered I love you in his ear, can’t see anything but green, green, green.

 

“We’re married, Hazza,” Louis whispers once they’re in the car to go to the reception hall. “Married, can you believe it?”

 

Harry doesn’t respond, just looks at Louis with so much love and fondness and adoration in his eyes, making Louis blush. “Married,” he whispers moments later. “That means forever, Lou. Forever.”

 

Louis smiles and curls into his husband’s side. “Yeah, Haz. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I adore feedback.  
> Feel free to come talk to me, my tumblr is hfflpffhoe


End file.
